nope
by shirocchin
Summary: "Aku akan melindungi Kurokocchi di mana pun-ssu! Pemuda kalem seperti Kurokocchi biasanya menjadi sasaran keganasan preman jalanan. Jangan khawatir, selama ada aku Kurokocchi akan baik-baik saja." /"Tetsu, kenapa kau mengajak si kuning berisik itu?Sudah kubilang jangan mengajak orang lain." [kikuroao]


_**kuroko no basuke (c) fujimaki tadatoshi**_

 _ **kikuro/aokuro**_

* * *

Langit masih berwarna oranye ketika dua sosok pemuda berjalan beriringan meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang terletak di seberang jalan. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi, dengan senyum mengembang dan sepasang mata berbinar tak berhenti bicara. Sesekali gelak tawa mengakhiri tiap perkataannya. Kise Ryouta memang seperti itu. Predikat sebagai makhluk paling berisik se-Teikou memang pantas disematkan padanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kise, pemuda yang lebih kecil hampir tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Suara tawa Kise, deru mesin kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, dan celotehan gerombolan gadis yang terdengar seperti _"B-Bukankah itu Kise-kun?Yappari dia memang tampan sekali!"_ Lalu cekikikan ala gadis muda yang senang bergosip menghampiri telinga Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong ini hari keberapa ya ia pulang bersama Kise? Semenjak Akashi menunjuk dirinya menjadi instruktur pribadi—meski pada awalnya Kuroko tak percaya diri—Kuroko menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama dengan si kuning yang tak pernah diam. Meski sifatnya menyebalkan dan kekanak-kanakan, Kuroko mengakui bahwa Kise jauh lebih hebat darinya. Semua yang telah ia ajarkan pada Kise sudah lebih cukup, dan sudah seharusnya pemuda bertindik itu berhenti menjadi muridnya. Namun kenyataan yang terjadi adalah bukannya berhenti, Kise malah menempeli Kuroko sepanjang hari. Mulai pagi hingga menjelang sore, di mana ada Kuroko di situ pasti ada Kise.

"Kise- _kun_. Mulai besok aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu."

Satu kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Kuroko membuat Kise terdiam. Gerombolan gadis yang mengikuti mereka sudah pergi, menyisakan Kise dan Kuroko yang saling memandang satu sama lain. Kise bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajah Kuroko yang ditimpa cahaya oranye dan bereskpresi datar, entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdebar. Lalu, sepasang mata biru yang memantulkan bayangan pemuda bersurai keemasan tengah membelalakkan mata.

"K-kenapa- _ssu_? Apa Kurokocchi tak suka pulang bersamaku?"

Kise mendesah kecewa. Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga membuat pemuda biru menggemaskan di depannya tak mau pulang bersama lagi? Seingat Kise, ia tak pernah membuat Kuroko marah, bahkan bisa dibilang setiap hari ia selalu berusaha membuat Kuroko bahagia.

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku sedikit kurang nyaman diikuti oleh gerombolan fansmu seperti tadi. Kuharap Kise- _kun_ mengerti."

Setelah membuang gelas milkshake kosong, Kuroko berpamitan pada Kise yang masih tercenung. Kise bahkan tak sempat mengatakan apapun karena pemuda biru itu telah lenyap.

* * *

Di sore berikutnya, Kise merasakan jantungnya berdebar menyakitkan saat melihat dua sosok biru berjalan beriringan. Aomine Daiki, dengan gaya premannya sibuk mengorek telinga dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Sepertinya sesuatu yang lucu hingga membuat Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Melihat kenyataan yang terpampang di depan mata, Kise menyadari satu hal. Kuroko tak pernah tersenyum saat berjalan di sampingnya.

* * *

"Kurokocchi! Ayo pulang bersama- _ssu_!"

Sebut saja Kise Ryouta, pemuda pantang menyerah sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Badai kecil yang menghantam _kokoro_ -nya kemarin sore tak akan membuatnya kalah begitu saja. Tepat saat bel pelajaran usai berdering, Kise meluncur bagai roket ke arah meja Kuroko. Menghadang pemuda biru yang hendak meninggalkan kelas.

"Maaf, Kise- _kun_. Aku sudah ada janji menemani Aomine-kun pergi ke toko sepatu sepulang sekolah."

Kise sudah menyiapkan rencana lain jika ajakannya ditolak.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani kalian berdua- _ssu_!" Kise langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya dan menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Aku akan melindungi Kurokocchi di mana pun- _ssu_! Pemuda kalem seperti Kurokocchi biasanya menjadi sasaran keganasan preman jalanan. Jangan khawatir, selama ada aku Kurokocchi akan baik-baik saja."

Kise cengengesan.

"Kita kan hanya pergi ke toko sepatu, Kise-kun. Lagipula jika ada preman, mereka pasti akan lari duluan saat melihat Aomine-kun,"ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tetsu, kenapa kau mengajak si kuning berisik itu?Sudah kubilang jangan mengajak orang lain."

Aomine Daiki muncul dengan ekspresi lesu di sisi pintu. Kise yang mendengarnya langsung ribut sendiri. Ingatan Kise tentang peristiwa kemarin sore masih terekam jelas dan ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa pemuda hitam bertampang madesu di hadapannya mampu membuat Kuroko tersenyum.

"Jangan ribut teman-teman. Kita bisa pergi bertiga."

Seperti biasa Kuroko menjadi penengah di antara dua makhluk yang gemar mencari keributan.

Toko sepatu yang menjadi langganan Aomine tak terlalu besar, namun tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Deretan rak sepatu berbagai merk dan ukuran berjajar rapi. Sementara Aomine sibuk memilih sepatu yang hendak dibeli, Kuroko menyelinap ke deretan sepatu paling ujung yang letaknya tersembunyi dan tak ada orang.

"Kurokocchi, suka sepatu yang warna apa- _ssu_?" Kise mendadak muncul dengan cengiran lebar. Kesempatan berduaan dengan Kuroko berjalan lancar.

"Warna apa pun tak masalah Kise-kun, asal nyaman dipakai."

Jemari Kuroko yang sibuk menelusuri tekstur permukaan sepatu yang menarik perhatiannya mendadak berhenti ketika ia merasakan sentuhan janggal di area pinggangnya. Sepasang lengan kekar Kise bersarang nyaman, dada bidangnya beradu dengan punggung Kuroko yang sedikit bergetar.

Kise tak mengerti. Sungguh kurang ajar ia melakukan hal semacam ini pada pemuda dalam rengkuhannya. Wangi rambut Kuroko menerpa hidung Kise yang hanya berjarak beberapa mili. Shampo apa yang dipakai Kurokocchi hingga menghasilkan aroma memabukkan seperti ini? Batin Kise sembari menghirup dalam-dalam wangi adiktif yang menggelitik indera penciumannya.

"Kise- _kun_ , lepaskan."

Suara lirih tertahan Kuroko membuat Kise terhenyak. Dalam rengkuhannya, si pemuda biru tak meronta, juga tak membalas pelukannya. Kuroko hanya terdiam. Posisi mereka yang terhalang deretan rak yang tinggi menjulang menguntungkan keduanya luput dari pandangan sekitar.

Kise masih belum mau melepaskan. Meski debaran jantungnya semakin menggila, meski napasnya tercekat dan akal sehatnya terbuai oleh aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Kuroko, Kise masih enggan beranjak dari posisinya. Mungkin nanti, Kuroko akan menampar wajahnya sekuat tenaga, melontarkan sumpah serapah—yang bagi Kise sepertinya tak mungkin-, atau kemungkinan paling buruk, Kuroko akan menjauhinya. Mungkin nanti, Kuroko tak akan sudi pulang bersama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Setelah melakukan ini, Kise tak yakin Kuroko akan menunjukkan senyuman yang sama seperti yang ia tunjukkan pada Aomine.

"Aku cinta Kurokocchi."

Aksi _kokuhaku_ di toko sepatu sebenarnya tak masuk dalam daftar rencana pendekatan terhadap Kuroko hari ini. Lagipula, pemuda bodoh mana yang mengungkapkan perasaannya di sebuah toko? Ah, tapi Kise Ryouta adalah satu dari sekian makhluk bodoh di dunia yang luas ini. Urat malu seorang Kise sudah putus sejak mengenal Kuroko.

"Aku menyayangi Kurokocchi."

Kise mengecupi puncak kepala biru yang masih menguarkan wangi memabukkan. Warna rambut Kuroko selalu mengingatkan Kise pada langit biru di musim semi serta sebatang es krim rasa blue vanilla yang menjadi favorite mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin memiliki Kurokocchi."

Kise mengendurkan pelukannya. Tangannya tak lagi bersarang di pinggang Kuroko. Pemuda yang lebih pendek berbalik, menghadap Kise dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tak ada tanda-tanda Kuroko akan mendamprat atau memukulnya, malah sebaliknya. Sebuah senyuman tipis mengembang. Senyum paling indah yang pernah Kise lihat.

"Terima kasih Kise-kun."

Kise nyaris lupa cara bernapas. Apakah itu artinya...perasaannya terbalas?

"Tapi aku sudah berpacaran dengan Aomine- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TYDACCCCCCCCCCC- _SSUUUUUUU_!"

Jeritan Kise yang patah hati menggema di penjuru toko. Aksi _kokuhaku_ di toko sepatu gagal total.

.

.

The end


End file.
